Chibified
by Blue reminisce
Summary: Ciel turns into a chibi one day, and Sebastian gets his first ever headache as a result. But how did Ciel even get into this state? And what's the truth behind all this chibifying business?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.**

**Started this because I was bored and staring at chibi Ciel pictures… yea…**

**Credits to the artist for the cute cover pic.**

**~^^"**

* * *

Xxx

"Young master, breakfast is ready," Sebastian announced, entering the large study where Ciel normally did his work. Noting the absence of Ciel behind the desk, Sebastian frowned a little, he could have sworn that his master was in the study the last time he checked.

Then he noticed a piece of fabric poking out from under the edge of the table, walking quickly, he peered around the wooden desk. Finding a puddle of Ciel's clothes on the ground.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, curiosity peaked. The mass of material moved then, like something was wriggling under it. A tuft off hair popped out, followed by a very unhappy looking Ciel, with his two tiny hands pulling what looked like the sleeve of his shirt over his lower parts to preserve his modesty.

His young master had been chibified… Sebastian wondered how he even got to this state…

"Sebastian! Help me!" the Ciel squeaked impatiently, from the floor.

Wrapping the shirt around the Ciel's small form, Sebastian picked up the boy.

Ciel felt like he was swimming – and drowning, in the mass of cloth, "Are you trying to kill me, Sebastian!" he snapped in his butler's hands.

Sebastian bit back a groan, he had a feeling his young master would be even more bratty in this state.

Xxx

* * *

**Thank you for reading~**

**A short drabble for a start but it'll probably get longer as I go…**

**Ciel is not a baby in the fic… he's just shrunk to the size where you can plonk him on your shoulder and he pouts sitting there…yea…:p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello.**

**I'm seriously writing this series on a high of chibi Ciel photos… o.o**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Xxx

Sebastian sat the crumpled shirt holding his master down on the table. Spotting the reflection of a small glass bottle on the ground, he picked it up, reading the tag…

'Drink Me,' it read. The raven-haired man assumed this was the substance that got his young master in trouble.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sebastian asked, "Young master, how did you even get this?" He twirled the bottle between his fingers.

Ciel's gaze shot briefly from the bottle, to the remaining fabric still pooled on the ground, before shooting Sebastian an irritated look, as if he expected his butler to solve his chibi state here and now, "Blame Bard," Ciel said eventually, not elaborating, his face blushing furiously.

"Bard?" Sebastian repeated.

"That's what I said! Now are you going to get me some proper clothes?" Ciel piped, wrapping the cuff of his shirt sleeve around his body tightly, and crossing his arms in a pout.

"As you wish, My Lord", Sebastian said, holding back a laugh at the indignant state of his young master.

Sebastian planned to talk to the household chef later as to what really happened, but for now, he needed clothes that would fit the current size of his master.

Reaching for the scissors on the desk top, Sebastian snipped off the other long sleeve of the shirt that Ciel was residing in, causing Ciel to glare and say, "What are you doing?"

Ciel thought he was going to be pulled off the table, even though all Sebastian did was tug the sleeve out from the bottom, very action was now amplified to Ciel.

"I'm making you clothes, young master," Sebastian answered blandly, as if his actions weren't obvious enough, "Unless you would like to wa- I mean be carried out naked," Sebastian continued, cutting a tiny shirt pattern.

"I do not need to be carried!" Ciel stuck his lower lip out. He was the Earl. Ciel Phantomhive. No one was going to carry him!

Sebastian had a feeling Ciel was going to be sitting on his head soon…

Anyway he worked quickly, sewing the small piecing of fabric together and finally holding up the final piece of work. Gingerly holding the small shirt by the tips of his fingers, Sebastian waited for Ciel to stick his hands in the sleeves.

"Well?" Sebastian said to the boy, when Ciel just sat there.

Ciel glared again, before crawling out of his makeshift coverings and putting on the hand-sewn shirt, and pants.

There were only two buttons on the small shirt, and Sebastian buttoned it up efficiently, he felt like he was dressing a doll.

"Young master, did Bard say how long this would last?" Sebastian asked.

"I didn't ask," Ciel's face turned a curious pink again as he answered.

Sebastian felt like a headache was coming on, if Ciel was this size forever… He tried not to think about it.

Xxx

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I think each chapter will be of this size from this point on, something I hash out in 15 minutes :)**

**There is gonna be some story about the mysterious chibifying liquid… I think…I hope…o.o**

**Anyway, Thank you to all who favourite and followed this story! And in reply to the lovely reviews…**

**promocat – oh when Lizzy gets to him…-shakes head- I will feel sorry for Ciel…**

**bluejellyfishOuO – I know!... I just think chibi Ciel would get himself into all sorts of trouble…xD**

**lmncake – Aww… thanks that you loved it :3 hope you like this chapter too!**

**Till next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~**

**Hope you'll enjoy~**

* * *

Xxx

"Sebastian, you're forgetting something…" Ciel adjusted his clothes in the reflection of the silver penholder on the desk.

"My apologies, young master," Sebastian knew what was wrong of course, his young master lacked his signature eye patch over his right eye.

Quickly fashioning one from the remaining material, he tied it neatly at the back of Ciel's head, hiding the oddly mismatched eye once again. Ciel nodded in approval.

They fell into an awkward silence then. Until Ciel couldn't take it anymore, and walked across his desk and tried to pick his fountain pen off the table. While it wasn't heavy per se when he was in his proper size, but now that the writing instrument was a tad taller than him, it definitely turned into a challenge.

Using all his strength, Ciel tugged and heaved, till the pen was standing on it's tip, creating a rapidly expanding blot of ink on the page at the bottom. Ciel's brow furrowed, as he tried to write. Walking as he dragged the pen in his little arms, he attempted to write his name.

Sebastian didn't interfere, somehow figured that his young master wouldn't take it too well if he helped him in what Ciel would deem as a simple task.

It seemed fine for a while, but then halfway through the letter 'e' the nib of the pen started slipping from the paper, and the whole thing seem like it was going to crash down on Ciel. Ciel could see it now…death by fountain pen… He groaned, wouldn't that be the joke of the century… He closed his eyes and stuck his hands out in hope that it wouldn't hit him.

And…of course it didn't hit him.

Sebastian simply flicked the pen, which was going to give his young master a concussion, out of the way.

Instead of a word of thanks, all the butler had was a scowl from Ciel.

"How am I going to do my work…" the chibi muttered, staring holes at the pen that now lay across the table.

Never in his demon life did Sebastian imagine that he would be playing dolls with his master… let alone reinventing pens for the chibified Ciel.

Sebastian dashed out to the garden, spying a crow in the fields, he quickly caught the bird and rather unceremoniously plucked an appropriate sized feather from it before letting it go. Walking back to his young master's study, and using a knife to cut the feather into somewhat of a quill, he presented it to Ciel.

Ciel turned it over in his hands once, it wasn't as up-to-date as his fountain pen, but at least it wasn't trying to kill him anymore.

"It'll do…" he said absently.

"I will have a fountain pen custom made first thing in the morning," Sebastian replied, adding that memo to the long list in his head. It would be an interesting trip to the pen makers, trying to explain that he needed a very small pen. He could already see the incredulous looks in his mind…

Ciel nodded again, small as he was, Sebastian still saw the dismissal.

It was time to find Bard…

Xxx

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Mmm…I'll be honest I'm itching to write longer chapters xD but this is kinda a challenge for me to keep it at less than 600 words per chapter. Other characters will be introduced soon~**

**Thank you to all who reviewed… Chibi love for all of you!**

**promocat – Yea…Chibi Ciel is gonna give him a huge headache… imagine all the things he has to reinvent for Ciel's tiny size…**

**bluejellyfishOuO – Yes…he should know better…but…there are reasons why of course…;)**

**Guest – hello~ hope you'll leave a name next time :3 and yep I'll be posting more, glad you like the idea :D!**

**hetalianpegasus – thank you for liking the story!:D and in answer to your question…yep…Sebastian is probably secretly enjoying it…maybe?...I hope?... Or not…xD**

**Neliel Von Schweetz – Haha~! Yesh, Chibi Ciel ish kawaii… :3 don't you just wish you could keep him on your table top and watch him pout? xD**

**lmncake – Thank you~ I love Chibis :3 Yesh, I'll be writing more:3**

**yipiyap – Thank you! Moar Moar I am writing xD~**

**Till next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello~**

**I enlisted the help of a really good friend of mine, who is going to help me beta this series! Yay! She wants to be known as Newpapers…o.o…it's a spoonerism so she says…~**

**:3**

* * *

Xxx

Ciel watched his butler walk out the door. He turned to the paper he was sitting on, the single sheet of paper now looked like a never ending expense of white, save for the clumsy patch of ink in the top right corner where he had attempted to write his name earlier. He pressed the tip of his newly crafted quill pen to the paper…no ink…

Ciel felt a sense of frustration creeping in, he walked over to the ink bottle on the table.

Great… the stupid bottle was half his current height.

Xxx

"Oi, Sebastian!"

Blowing up the kitchen as usual, Sebastian thought to himself as he glanced around in dismay at the state of the kitchen. He couldn't even be bothered to ask what the man was doing anymore… Why he didn't just kidnap the cook and tie him up in the basement was a mystery even to him.

Getting to the point quickly, Sebastian held up the empty glass bottle.

"Familiar?" he questioned.

Bard looked up, nodding his head briskly, and going back to his whisking, "Of course. I gave it to young master earlier in the day…so did it work?"

"Work?" Sebastian wondered since when he had become monosyllabic.

Xxx

Well, it worked…

Ciel silently praised himself for being able to get the lid of the ink bottle open, slightly with some climbing and twisting. He poised himself to dip the tip of the feather into the inkwell. Then the door creaked open.

He turned around to see who it was, and lost his balance in the process, tripping over the edge and knocking the whole bottle of ink over himself. His white shirt staining rapidly in black and the ink bleeding into the paper.

"Young master…"

Ciel groaned when he heard Meyrin's voice, of all days it had to be this day Meyrin comes to find him, he scrambled across the parchment, leaving tiny inky hand and foot prints in his wake, as he dove for cover in his pen holder.

The maid entered the room cautiously, in her hand a letter to be delivered to the young master, she blurrily looked at the messy desk, shaking her head, she muttered, "Must clean it up…must clean it up…"

She peered closely at the desk, her young master must have been interested in some sort of weird art recently… Spilling ink and all that…

Out of the corner of her eye, Meyrin saw a movement on the table, she froze, slowly and carefully turning her head, she saw a miniaturised black hand from the side of the pen-holder…it moved…

And then she screamed.

Xxx

* * *

**Thank you for reading as always! :3**

**Subsequent chapters may not be published as fast as the first few… eto… give it a week~ as I'm working out this beta thing with my friend and straightening out the plot…**

**Love to all those who favourited and is following the series :3**

**And to the lovely reviewers~**

**Siamofelici – hello…haha! –passes out the popcorn-xD**

**promocat – oh yea… this is going to be such a pain for Sebby…you'll have to wait till next chapter for the continuation of the chat…;)**

**bluejellyfishOuO – Yea, I know….:3 and in answer to your questions…you'll have to wait and see…xD (which is a lousy answer…I know…T.T)**

**Neliel Von Schweetz – Chibi Sebby... maybe…:p and as for longish chapters…well, this series is like a pet project now…so it'll probably not get long chapters but it'll get faster updates than my other fics…**

**lmncake –Thank you! I'm working on cuteness…sometimes I think I don't write cute very well…~ if you have a master that is as small as your hand…it is obvious as to what you should do…you should dress him up, make him sit down and have little tea parties with your toys…(T.T my unfiltered thoughts pardon me…)**

**Till next time~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello~**

**Eto…as usual thanks to my lovely beta…:3**

**And hope you'll like this chapter~**

* * *

Xxx

Bard looked at Sebastian's questioning expression, leaning in close he said, "It's a secret, but I'll tell you eh…"

Weren't secrets supposed to be secrets, Sebastian thought, shaking his head.

"It was a special mission from Lady Elizabeth," Bard burst out suddenly, as if he was dying to share that piece of information.

Lady Elizabeth...? It made no sense to the raven-haired butler.

"What's this mission?" Sebastian asked, eyes narrowing.

The cook puffed out his chest proudly, glad that he knew something that Sebastian didn't.

"Well, you couldn't tell?" he crossed his arms.

Of course Sebastian could tell! Ciel was now about four and a half inches tall! Sebastian wanted to throttle the chef to just get on with the explanation.

"The mission was to make the Lady Elizabeth's family's special growth serum, and give it to the young master so that he would be taller and thus make him a more confident and self-assured master," the cook said, propping an arm up on the stacked column of pots.

Sebastian felt his eye twitch slightly, was this guy a blockhead? It wasn't like Ciel needed any more confidence or assurance, he was already such a cocky brat, any more ego boosting and his head would blow up.

"Then, where's the recipe for the -" Sebastian was cut off mid-sentence by a piercing scream.

Sebastian sighed.

"…I'll be back…" he said to other man, "…and don't knock over the pots…" Sebastian added eyeing the wobbling stack.

Xxx

"S-Sebastian…" Meyrin cried out with sheer relief, nearly colliding with Sebastian as she ran from hiding behind the bookshelf to him.

"T-there's…t-there's something…on young m-master's…table," she crooked a finger toward the penholder.

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, glancing down at the maid, "That is the young master."

He strode to the desk, noting the ink bottle lying on its side and a very inky Ciel trying to rub the ink off his skin.

"Here," he picked up Ciel by the shirt and stuck him out toward Meyrin, to make her understand.

Ciel yelped; dangling a meter off the floor was not a pleasant experience. The way his household maid was staring at him like a pet, made him want to curl up and die of embarrassment.

"Put me down Sebastian!" Ciel shouted, arms and legs flailing about, Sebastian sat his master down in his palm.

"Oh…it is the young master…it is…" Meyrin muttered in more of a daze than usual.

"I'll appreciate if you do not tell anyone else yet," Sebastian whispered into Meyrin's ear.

The maid nodded, her face turning an interesting shade of red before scurrying out of the room.

Ciel scowled.

"It was better to explain it by showing, and she would have found out sooner or later. Especially since Bard probably does not know how long this will last," Sebastian said quickly.

As always Sebastian's logic made sense and didn't leave room for much argument.

"Shall we get you cleaned up then?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel just sulked.

Xxx

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :3**

**Ah…a slightly well…not-as-interesting chapter I think (cause there wasn't enough Ciel xD?)…T.T… but well…it's necessary…**

**Thanks and love to all who reviewed :) gives me fuzzy feelings…good for writing chibi stories…xD**

**promocat - ! I hoped I answered the question…o.o…I think?!**

**bluejellyfishOuO - :3… -the feeling when you re-type and re-type this response but can't say much cause it's gonna spoil the story- OTL…or was what I just said a spoiler too…I dunno… ._.**

**hetalianpegasus – XD… Bard oh Bard…the trouble he's in~**

**bocchanismine – hello…:3 thank you! and omg…if that happened…-starts a spin-off of the series…maybe?xD-**

**lmncake – All in good time…~ :3 and Sebastian…he's probably popping some aspirin now…did they even have those in that era? –rambles…T.T-**

**I-AM-THE-M-O-I – Hello~ and thank you! –Passes you Ciel to hug and takes him back…ah haha XD-**

**Till next time~:3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello~**

**Many thanks to my beta desu! She took away my doubts about this chapter~**

**:3**

* * *

Xxx

Ciel stood in the middle of his sink. Obviously the bathtub was out of the question since it looked like a lake to him.

He watched Sebastian produce a kettle. The butler curiously, opened the lid and tested the water. Nodding to himself, Sebastian poured water out from the spout without warning. Ciel sputtered at the unexpected stream of water, the black ink washing off him in rivets of smoky grey down the sink.

All Ciel felt was that he was standing at the bottom of a mini waterfall, which would have been pleasant if it were the real thing. The water in the small kettle slowly trickled down until there was nothing left, Ciel shivered in the cold. This was all Bard's fault…

When most of the ink had been washed off from Ciel's skin, Sebastian plugged the sink and turned on the tap mixing the water till the temperature was just right, then added the scented soap and turned the tap off when the bubbles started forming.

Now Sebastian stared at the bottle of shampoo, and then at Ciel's tiny head, he sighed, it had been easy so far but this was going to take some delicate fingers.

He squeezed, a pea sized amount of shampoo, then using the tips of his fingers only he rubbed the soap into Ciel's hair.

"Oww…not so hard, Sebastian!" Ciel thought he was going to be pushed under the water, and die drowning.

"My apologies," Sebastian said, softening his touch; he never had a master so small, how was he supposed to know how to do this. Maybe he should borrow one of Lady Elizabeth's dolls and practice…

At least the rest of bath time proceeded fairly well, and his master was finally clean and dressed again, staring up at him from dresser.

"Well…I will be preparing lunch then young master," Sebastian said, turning to leave.

"Will you be seeing Bard?" Ciel stood and asked with his hands on his hips.

Sebastian stopped mid-stride, "Yes," he answered.

"I'm coming…" Ciel said, crouching down on the dresser and gauging the distance to the floor…if he were to jump…no, he'll probably die… he looked over at the drawer handles…maybe he could climb down from there…

Ciel's thoughts were interrupted when Sebastian just picked him up and placed Ciel in his palm.

"I can walk myself!" Ciel said angrily.

"It will take you an hour to get to the kitchens," Sebastian replied.

"I don't care!" Ciel remembered how Meyrin looked at him when he was being carried…no way, he was going to allow that again.

Sebastian looked amused, setting Ciel on the ground, "As you wish my Lord."

Xxx

As expected, it took a little over an hour for Ciel to walk – run, to the kitchen, reaching there all out-of-breath and sweaty. Sebastian thought he was never going to get there at that snail's pace, let alone get started on lunch.

Ciel looked up from the floor to the chef's back, clearing his throat as loudly as possible. Amazingly, Bard actually noticed the sound, turning and walking toward the entrance looking at Sebastian.

"You might want to stop there," Sebastian said, putting up a hand, and halting the advancing chef, before he could step on Ciel.

Bard looked puzzled, when Sebastian gestured downwards, drawing the chef's gaze down.

"Young master?!"

The way Bard gawked at him, made Ciel want to run and hide behind Sebastian's leg, which was ridiculous of course.

"You said this was supposed to make me taller!" Ciel squeaked.

"Ah…well…" Bard scratched his head, "I was sure I put in the right ingredients…and the cooking time, it was the only recipe I didn't modify in my life…" he mumbled.

Sebastian watched the exchange mildly with some interest, at least now he knew why Ciel had agreed to drinking anything from this man.

"And the recipe?" Sebastian asked.

"Eh…err…I burned it…that's what the letter told me to do…" Bard trailed off, not really liking the look that he was getting from Sebastian.

Yep, Sebastian definitely wanted to murder the man in front of him.

Xxx

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Ah…I think the story is moving kinda slow…or maybe it's cause I've self-imposed a word limit each chapter(if I didn't, my other fics will never get an update…T T) so it makes it seem like it's really slow…OTL…I'll make it move faster in the following chapters…**

**On to the reviews~ :3**

**Neliel Von Schweetz – your guess, probably will come true xD, I'm getting there, patience...:p**

**bluejellyfishOuO – haha, kay. The bathtub is now a pool, does Ciel know how to swim? o.o (I never really thought about that.)**

**bocchanismine – Hwello, I'm quite fine thank you, dear faithful reviewer-san. In anticipation I shall have thee in, constantly, always. (I can't do this renaissance thing for nuts…T T) If everyone was chibi! Do you read minds? (or was I reading yours...hmm) I'll tell you now, there has been a spin off planned for that, and if time allows I will write it, haha! I've always been in love with chibi ideas…xD**

**lmncake – It would be hard…but Sebastian is Sebastian~**

**promocat – ah…but he didn't exactly get it wrong (he followed instructions after all)…xD**

**Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello~**

**Many thanks to my beta! 3**

**:D**

* * *

Xxx

"Okay, then where did you get the letter from?" Sebastian asked, his patience wearing down.

"I got it from Meyrin," the chef scratched his head.

"Huhh…" Ciel said.

Sebastian felt his head hurt, now he had to go find the maid again when he had just seen her.

The butler turned on his heel ready to walk off, when he heard a yelp.

Bard was holding Ciel up by the leg, looking entranced by the chibified state of Ciel.

Ciel's face was red, very red. Oh, this was great, he could see Ciel's top about to blow.

Sebastian sighed, "Give the young master back to me."

"Oh. Oh! Pardon me, young master!" the chef shouted as he realised what he was doing, and righted Ciel, "…I was just making sure he was real and and…"

Not liking being man handled, Ciel bit down hard on the man's finger. Then, crossing his arms, as he was being passed to Sebastian.

"Oww…" the cook looked a little hurt by Ciel's gesture.

The raven haired man thought Bard deserved that, you'd be mad to pick Ciel up, by the leg, and not expect to get hurt. Sebastian sat Ciel on his shoulder, feeling his master's small hands tug on his collar, and making himself comfortable.

"Anyway…try not to blow up the kitchen…" Sebastian found himself saying…again…and every day. Not that Bard would listen.

Xxx

"Now we have to find Meyrin," Ciel stating the obvious, he quite liked his new position he grudgingly admitted. He stood up resolutely, only to wobble, and a finger pushed him back down into a sitting position.

"Falling from such a height while in his state would not be good young master," Sebastian said.

"Sebastiann!"

Ah. Looks like he didn't have to search the whole house.

The butler turned sharply, avoiding a complete collision with Meyrin, but almost flinging Ciel off in the process. Ciel barely saved himself from the disastrous fall by clinging on to Sebastian's lapel pin.

Dangling there for a while, he pulled himself back up onto Sebastian's shoulder, feet scrabbling for purchase on his butler's lapel.

"Young Master!" Meyrin squeaked, "A letter!" She presented a cream white envelope, which Sebastian took.

"Thank you, Meyrin," Sebastian said smoothly. Causing the maid to become even more flustered as she tried, and failed, to rearrange her dress.

"By the way, did you happen to deliver any letters to Bard?" Sebastian continued.

"Ah. Um. Letters…ah yes, I did…Finny found it in his basket…it was addressed to 'The Chef', it was," Meyrin mumbled, more to herself than to answer the question.

"Thank you," Sebastian said politely to her answer, nodding his head, watching the maid walk away.

This was starting to feel like a wild goose chase. Sooner or later they would be running around London searching for answers to this. It didn't sound appealing at all.

"The letter Sebastian," Ciel tapped his heel on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Of course, my lord," Sebastian shook himself out of his thoughts.

Sebastian turned the crisp envelop over, and there on the wax seal was the Midford family's crest.

"Oh no…" Ciel moaned.

Sebastian quickly broke the seal, and pulled out the letter, scanning it quickly he confirmed their worst fears.

Lady Elizabeth was coming…tomorrow…

Xxx

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Eto, I will try to update this fic every Wednesday (except for next week cause I'm on vacation)…umm…a mid-week cheer up? At least I do hope this fic makes you happy…o.o**

**And many thanks to the reviewers~ you give me fuzzy feels :3**

**bocchanismine – xD Mind reading is pretty cool~ yes, Bard isn't too bad?...:3**

**Maple Pegasus – hello~ yes, Ciel just wanted to be taller…it's tough being a shota all the time…xD**

**promocat – You have your answer, somewhat…I think? O.o**

**lmncake – haha, thanks~ well Ciel doesn't have to run anymore :3**

**bluejellyfishOuO – Ah…I see, that's true…I guess swimming wasn't high on Ciel's to-do list. I'll be keeping the pace somewhat like this~^^**

**Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to my beta :)**

* * *

Xxx

"Ciel~" Lizzy's voice rang out thought the Phantomhive hallways.

Ciel pulled at his eye-patch, he was going to get prodded, and squashed, squished, and probably hugged to death…this was going to be a long day.

Sebastian walked into Ciel's room, frowned a little and pushed the crooked eye-patch back into its proper position, "Young Master, you have to go down stairs and greet the Lady Elizabeth now."

"I'm gonna die," Ciel slapped his forehead and said for the thousandth time since yesterday.

"Let's not over exaggerate," Sebastian replied, as he settled Ciel on his shoulder again. They'd finally agreed – after much argument, that it was the most practical mode of transport for Ciel's current size.

Xxx

"Sebastian. Where's… Is that a Ciel doll!" Lady Elizabeth rushed toward the butler, unconsciously reaching up and almost grabbing Ciel off his perch. Yep, Lady Elizabeth definitely had nothing to do with this chibifying business.

"My lady, please," Sebastian gently blocked the contact, "A Lady does not grab things."

Elizabeth blushed a little in embarrassment, "Sebastian, does the Funtom company make dolls now? And may I please see that Ciel doll on your shoulder?"

"Lizzy, I'm not a doll," Ciel said exasperatedly, looking to Sebastian for help.

Lizzy squealed in shock, "T-the doll talked!"

"That is the young master, my lady" Sebastian said dryly.

"B-but…"

"I know this is a little hard to tak-" Sebastian started operation damage control.

When Lizzy blinked once and then squealed again, "Ciel! Oh, Ciel~ You're finally cute!"

"Can I dress him up, Sebastian. Please! I've been making dresses for my own dolls, I can make something for Ciel!" Lizzy said excitedly.

Ciel couldn't help but think the way Lizzy said that, made it sound like he was Sebastian's doll.

"Uh," Sebastian turned to Ciel, who silently mouthing a big 'no', and shaking his head as inconspicuously as possible.

Lizzy's face fell when Sebastian hesitated, "I can't…"

Gah! Ciel felt like he was making the biggest mistake in his life, he was so going to regret this, but what kind of fiancé would he be if the Lady decided to break down and cry in his hall. The young master buried his head in his hands and finally gave a shaky nod to his butler.

Sebastian, meanwhile, thought he would have probably enjoyed seeing Ciel at the mercy of his Lady, if it weren't for the fact that Ciel was going to be downright intolerable by the time the Lady left, and he still had to get to the bottom of this problem.

"My Lady, it would seem that the young master has agreed…" Sebastian trailed off.

"Really? Yay!" Lizzy cheered, sticking her palm out, "I'll need Ciel for measurements."

Ciel felt himself being transferred from his butler to his fiancée, it felt like he was being carried to his death.

"I will be back with lunch, young master," Sebastian bowed as Lizzy skipped her way to the parlour with Ciel in tow. Now, the raven haired man had time to find the gardener and get on with investigations.

Xxx

* * *

**Hello… Sorry for not keeping to writing schedule, I was in Japan…and then I was stuck in the great Tokyo snow storm…and then I was sick…T T but I'm back on track now! Thank you for sticking around…:3**

**Neliel Von Schweetz – Ciel will have to suck it up…xD and hopefully survive.**

**lmncake – Sorry it took so long…T T Sebastian…will probably lose it soon…**

**bocchanismine – yeah…_.**

**promocat – chibi nekos…yea…probably will die of a sugar rush…what should Lizzy do?…xD**

**Thank you again.**

**Till next time :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to my awesome beta as always~**

* * *

Xxx

Calm down, Ciel told himself. There's absolutely nothing bad about the situation; After being prodded to death and sporadically hugged, all that's happening now was that he was forced to sit and have a pretend tea party with Lizzy's toys while she made him something that looked incredibly pink and frilly. Nothing could get worse than this, he's been through pretty bad things, but in the end he's still okay, right? Right?! Ciel desperately repeated in his head, what could be worse than the time he dressed as a girl…he looked up…and gulped, he was wrong…things just got a whole lot worse…

"Ciel~ I'm done~" Lizzy said excitedly, holding up the complete costume.

He must have been crazy agreeing to this, Ciel was never going to live this down.

Xxx

"Finny…"

"Huh…hyaa" Finny turned this way and that, wobbling precariously on the ladder.

"Please be careful," Sebastian sighed from the side, pushing the boy back onto the ladder.

"Oh…" Finny mumbled, then suddenly he burst out, "Again! I cut the wrong branch!"

Sebastian sighed again, glancing at the bald spots in the rose bush, he would have to re-trim them for the garden lunch later.

"Did you find me for anything Sebastian-san?" Finny asked, giving a little bow.

"Ah yes, it's about a particular letter…"

Xxx

"Ciel~ I knew this would be perfect!" Lizzy squealed, she brushed her fingers along Ciel's head, and a bell jingled.

Ciel wanted to run away and tear the damn headband off his head, but he resisted, Sebastian's teachings echo in his head… 'You must never upset your lady.' He was dressed in a frilly pink shirt and shorts with trimmings…trimmings! What made the whole thing worse was the head piece…and pair of bell and ribbon encrusted cat ears. Ciel walked backward a little and tripped over something.

"Lizzy! What is this!" Ciel panicked a little at the foreign object attached to him.

"It's a tail!" Lizzy said happily, "and don't move Ciel. I'm not done yet."

She's not done yet! Ciel screamed in his head, as another jingling sound drowned out his thoughts, Lizzy tied another bell on his 'tail'.

"You're even cuter now Ciel~" Lizzy sang, as she gazed lovingly at her fiancé.

Ciel wanted to kill something.

Xxx

Finny scratched his head, "Letter…letter…ah…I remember! I found it mysteriously in my bicycle basket after I came back from the florist."

"So, you didn't see who delivered it?" Sebastian questioned further.

"Ah…no…sorry Sebastian…" Finny said sheepishly.

Sebastian took a deep breath to calm himself down, "Where did you park your bicycle?"

Finny tapped a finger on his chin, "Mmm…I think I parked it next to some creepy place that day…"

Creepy place? What kind of venue description was that?

"There was a coffin…" Finny frowned, "I think…"

Coffin…there was only one place for that…

"Sebastian!" Ciel's voice came, breaking Sebastian's thoughts.

Xxx

Ciel looked at the looming figure over him, its shadow completely covering him, he stole a glance at where Lizzy was hiding behind a pillar, at least she was safe. He shuffled backward hesitantly, bells ringing merrily, as a long wet tongue was poised to attack him.

Why did he agree to a walk in the garden? And how could he forget about the dog in his backyard…

Xxx

* * *

**Thank you for reading~**

**I'll be trying to keep to my weekly Wednesday updates for this fic~^^ though I might be busy in the next month…^^"**

**And in reply to the reviews~**

**Neliel Von Schweetz – Ciel can't escape…haha! I mean it is Lizzy you know…~**

**Guest – Leave a name next time~ thank you :) and in reply to your question…let's just say the Funtom doll making department is missing a couple pairs of shoes…^^**

**promocat – death by more than cuteness…xD**

**Maple Pegasus – He's still hanging…T T…~**

**lmncake – Yea, I wouldn't want to be dressed up by anyone for that matter… Ciel lost it…but too bad its Lizzy and he can't do much anyway.**

**Till next time~^^**


End file.
